TOONAMI DUEL:ALEX
by kungfool
Summary: this one is about a duelist named alex cant really think of a summery tho and yes i do have permission from nocturned to do this fic and yu yu hakusho is in adult swin which i consider to be a branch of toonami
1. Default Chapter

TOONAMI DUEL

ALEX'S (KUNGFOOL'S) STORY

()()()()()((())))()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Alex is watching a duel on t.v. in his house

Alex: Man I should really enter in toonami duel I would rule!

Tina: Then enter or shut your mouth you've been saying that for weeks so enter or shut up.

Alex: Fine I will. *gets up to go register as a toonami duelist*

Alex finally gets to the store and goes strait to the registration desk.

Alex: I'd like to register as a toonami duelist.

Guy: That's fine but this is a nacho stand.

Alex: *sweatdrops* In that case gimme a large nacho with extra cheese and a side of hot sauce to go.

Guy: *hands Alex his nachos* Here you go that'll be $5.83.

Alex: *hands the guy the money and starts eating his nachos as he walks to the registration desk for real this time* Mmmm good nachos.

Registration lady: Yes?

Alex: I'd like to register as a toonami duelist.

R.l: Then I need you to fill out this form *hands Alex a sheet of paper*

Alex: *pulls a pencil out of nowhere and fills out the form in seconds* Here ya go.

R.l: Thank you sir. *hands him another sheet* Show this to the lady in the toy store and you'll get your own toonami duel deck and your liscence as an official toonami duelist.

Alex: 'Kay thanks. *goes into a store*

Alex looks around in the store for the least populated register and walks up to one with a cute girl at it*

Alex: Hiya I'm here to register as a toonami duelist *hands her the slip*

Lady: Okay sir *moves a scanner of some sort over the official licence and hands him a pack of 10 cards*

Alex: Alright thanks *opens them cards are as follows:

1.Young Goku (db)

2.Master roshi (or kame sen'nin if you read the manga)(db/z/gt)

3.Hak Fu (jca)

4.Kuwabara (yu yu hakusho)

5.Jim (outlaw star)

6.Gene (outlaw star)

7.Uncle (jca)

8.Jackie (jca)

elements:

9.full moon

10.captain ginyu's body swap*

Lady: Wow you got some really good ones considering you've been entered at d rank.

Alex: Huh?

Lady: You didn't expect to start out at the high levels did you?

Alex: No I guess not.

okay I'll give ya more later im kinda between fics right now so I might not be able to work on this as much as I want to


	2. episode #2 the first duel part one

TOONAMI DUEL: ALEX

(opening theme: cowboy bebop)

Yesterday Alex was registed as an official toonami duelist.

Tina: *goes into Alex's room flips threw his c.d.'s and plays revely the song they play to wake you up in the army*

Alex: I'M UP!!!

Tina: Good it's time for breakfast. Oh and I cooked.

Alex: *shudders*

Tina: Well then just don't eat it! *storms out of the room slamming the door*

Alex puts on his jean jacket a black t-shirt a pair of jeans sneakers and black fingerless gloves.

Alex sliding down the banister: So whaddya make sis?

Tina: Waffles.

Alex: Alright. *starts eating REALLY fast*

Tina: SLOW DOWN YOUR GONNA CHOKE TO DEATH!!

Alex: Well at least I'll die doing what I love…eating.

Tina: *sweatdrops* Uhhh don't you have someplace to be?

Alex: Oh yea. Gotta go to mall and start my career as a duelist! Bye tell mom for me 'kay!

Tina: Oh sure stick me with telling mom…

Alex once again makes his way to the mall but on the way he runs into someone.

???: Are you Alex Egawa

Alex: Yeah, why?

???: And you just became official?

Alex: Yeah, is this going anywhere?

???: My name is Dirk and a represent a group that is looking for new talent in newbies like you (incert name here cant remember what NocD called it or if he made one). How about joining?

Alex: No thanks I've heard what you do I've got pride.

Dirk: You need convincing. LETS DUEL!

Alex: Fine with me.

Dirk: This is an unsantioned battle and as an added bonus if you can beat me I'll give you this Hazanko card.

Alex: well then lets start!

()()()()*********()()()()()()()(

can Alex win his first match? What tricks does Dirk have up his sleeves?

Find out next time on 

TOONAMI DUEL: ALEX

(ending theme: gundum 0083) 


	3. episode 3 the real part one

TOONAMI DUEL: ALEX  
  
We now return to chapter 3 of toonami duel: Alex Opening theme: yu-gi-oh ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Dirk: Ready to lose kid?  
  
Alex: hey! Just duel!  
  
Dirk: fine I choose.RAVEN!!!  
  
HA he's all I need to defeat you rookie!  
  
Alex: o really I CHOOSE.*looks at his card* KUWABARA!  
  
  
  
Dirk: HA. Tell ya what ta make it interesting I'll let you take the first shot.  
  
Alex: KUWABARA USE YOUR SPIRIT SWORD TO HACK APART RAVEN'S ZOID!  
  
Kuwabara: Right *summons up the spirit sword and attacks the leg of the sabre-fang and just scratches it.*  
  
Alex: errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.  
  
Dirk: Raven attack him.  
  
*raven says nothing but blasts kuwabara with his guns (or whatever weapon the sabre-fang has*  
  
Dirk: one down and-what!  
  
Kuwabara struggleing to get up: errrr it.it takes a lot more then that to get rid of me! Dirk: fine then.*pulls out another card* I choose Hazanko!  
  
Alex: damn gonna need some backup *pulls out his next card*.that's not fair. Wait I have an idea. I PLAY HAK FU! Then I add Captain ginyu's body swap between hak fu and Hazanko!  
  
Dirk: Damnit!  
  
Alex: Now Hak Fu destroy hazanko!  
  
Hak Fu (In hazanko's body): ANGRY CROW TAKES FLIGHT! TIGER SLAUGHTERS LAMB! *jumps then kicks Hazanko in his weaker body doing more damage then it can handle*  
  
Dirk: errrr. Damn RAVEN ATTACK HAK FU!  
  
Raven: no problem. *Attacks and kills hak fu* hmmm that wasn't much fun.  
  
Dirk: you forgot that Hak Fu would only get weaker in Hazanko's body but it was a good try. And I'll end my turn here.  
  
Alex: grrrrr your really greating my nerves with your attitude *pulls his next card* I PLAY GENE STARWIND! Gene I want you to use your castor on the sabre-fang!  
  
Gene: alright. *pulls out his castor and fires hitting Raven directly but he put up his shield* ahhhh crap!  
  
Dirk: tell ya what I wont use this turn either.  
  
Alex: Cocky sonofa.*pulls his next card* YES! I PLAY YOUNG GOKU!  
  
Goku: Hi.  
  
Alex: Goku, listen I want you to attack that big black cat okay.  
  
Goku: Okay, yeah this'll be fun *gets in stance*  
  
Dirk: HA the sabre-fang's armor is a lot stronger than you think kid.  
  
Alex: Heh I don't care how strong your Zoid is it cant be harder then Goku's head. And I'll prove my point thusly.  
  
*goku jumps up and his head crashes into the bottom of the sabre-fangs head the sound of metal denting and circuts getting knocked loose is heard*  
  
Dirk: AHHHH no way he damaged the sabre-fang! *pulls out his next card* ah well heh now I add to ravens power the orginoid SHADOW!  
  
Alex: Ah hell.  
  
*shadow comes off the card and merges with the sabre-fang fixing the damage done by goku in the process *  
  
Alex: I'm gonna need something good now.*pulls his card * I PLAY KAME- SEN'NIN!!  
  
*Roshi appears* ()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()__________ _____  
  
well I got a touch of writers block at this part but dun worry ill have the next chap up soon 


End file.
